Drunken Falls & Baking Buns
by cuhmeel
Summary: The long wait is over and Jenine and Draco's wedding is finally around the corner. But what events will take place along the way? Fifth in the series.


**Read and Review please :D**

* * *

It was a week before Jenine and Draco's wedding, and they decided to spend the Saturday night by having their bachelor and bacherlorette parties.

With Mrs. Weasley volunteering to watch the kids, the girls, including Tonks and Lavender, all went to the candy shop for Jenine's party.

"Again, why did you want it here?" Ginny asked.

"Because, dear old Gin, this is a place I love and I figured that I'd just have my party here," the bride to be explained.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Tonks asked.

"Oh you know, talk, drink, go crazy, drink, eat a lot of candy, and drink!" she said.

"Well I'm up for that any day," Melany said as she high fived Jenine.

As the girls went into the shop, they were shocked at what she had done. The tables filled with candy where not there anymore, only to be replaced by an empty space with couches and tables. On the walls were decorated with shelves of candy and at the opposite wall was a bar.

"This is," Lavender started, "incredible!"

"How'd you mange to do all this in one day?" Hermione asked the girl.

"Well that's what magic is for, right?" she said simply.

"Alright, enough chitchat. Let's get this party started!"

The girls then excitedly went into the shop and got themselves settled before going into their first shots of firewhiskey.

Before they drank, Hermione rose her glass and said, "To Jenine. May she have an awesome marriage with Draco and may she have more parties like this."

They all laughed before saying, "Cheers!" and gulping down the contents in the small glass.

Jenine then stood up to go to a bar before quickly making some drinks and bringing a tray of it over.

"Drink this and tell me what you think of it," she said as the girls took a glass each before taking a sip.

Ginny's eyes lit up as she said, "It tastes sweet! Like a," she thought for a moment, "Like a cinnamon roll!"

"Yay it worked!" the girl said happily.

"Seriously, Jenine, this is delicious," Lavender said, finishing it up.

"Why thank you. I made it myself," she said proudly.

After a couple of more drinks, Melany started feeling a little nauseous.

Ginny say this and said, "You alright, Mel?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said.

"You sure?"

The girl thought for a moment before shaking her head. Ginny grabbed her hand and quickly dragged her to the bathroom. Fortunately, Melany made it to the toilet and threw up.

"How much have you had to drink?" the redhead asked as she finished, rubbing her back.

"As much as you did," she managed to say.

"Well that's not a lot. And plus, you're not really a hung over type from what I know. You're the one usually doing this for me," she said.

The girl laughed before saying, "I know. I just don't know what's wrong with me."

"The other girl thought for a moment before it dawned on her. She looked at her with wide eyes before saying, "Mel?"

"Hm?"

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but how long ago did you, er, well," she started.

The girl looked at her with a confused look before it hit her too, "Oh. Uh, not that long ago."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the blushing girl before asking, "What, last night or something?"

"No! More like last week!"

The girl laughed before saying, "I think we should go to Saint Mungo's to see if it's for sure."

"Alright. But how are we gonna sneak out of here?"

The freckled girl thought before saying, "Just follow my lead."

She nodded before they exited the bathroom.

"Where are you lot headed too?" Tonks asked the girls who were on their way to the door.

"Oh, uh my mother just called me saying she needed us. So yeah," Ginny lied easily.

"Well I can go instead of you two," Tonks offered.

"Uh, no, it's alright, Tonks. Thanks anyway," she replied.

"Alright, but you guys hurry up!" Jenine said before the other two nodded and exited the shop.

"That was easy," Melany said, relieved.

"I know. I've been saving that excuse. Guess it really worked," she replied, smiling.

They both laughed before apparating to St. Mungo's.

Meanwhile at the Malfoy manor, the boys where having their own celebration.

"So, Draco, finally getting married, eh?" George said, nudging him with his elbow.

"Obviously, since I'm having this little get together," he replied, taking a sip from his drink.

"At least you're not last," Fred mumbled, pointing at Blaise.

"You're one to talk!" The boy said across the room.

"Oh calm down, Blaise, there's no need to rush getting married. Especially to our sister," Ron said.

"Well, I wasn't really planning on it," the boy mumbled, gulping down the drink.

"But you have to do it sooner or later," Fred started.

"Yeah, we don't want to see her get heart broken, either," his twin finished.

"I know, I know," he replied.

"Okay guys, enough harassing Blaise," Harry started, "This night is about Draco and how he's finally getting whipped himself.

The boys laughed as they drank more.

"Hey Ron, easy with those drinks. We don't want to have another repeat of dear old Harry's wedding," Fred teased.

"Calm down, Fred," Ron started as he finished another drink, "I'll be fine."

"That's what they all say," Draco said as the others laughed.

As the night went on, the boys began to loosen up and drink more and more while having a few good laughs. But that all stopped when they heard a loud crash.

The boys stood up and ran to the staircase only to find Ron passed out at the bottom.

"Oh just bloody wonderful," Blaise muttered.

"You guys, the back of his head is bleeding. I think we should take him to Saint Mungo's," Harry said.

"No need to fear, sweet Harry," Fred started.

"We'll take him. You guys can continue your little hooplah," George finished.

"Are you sure?" the raven- haired boy asked.

"Positive," they both said.

The boys nodded before they apparated to the hospital.

When the girls arrived at the hospital, they walked up to the counter to talk to a healer.

"Welcome to Saint Mungo's. May I help you ladies?"

"Yeah, uh," Ginny started before leaning forward, "I think she may be knocked up."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, confused.

"You know, bun in the oven?" she said again.

"Sorry?"

"The eggo is preggo," she said again.

"Excuse me?"

Melany sighed before saying, "I think I'm pregnant. But I'm not sure. So can you guys just run a test to see?"

The healer smiled saying, "Excuse me for just one moment."

They nodded before she quickly walked away to get something.

When she returned, she gave Melany a box that had a pregnancy test in it.

"All you have to do is urinate on it and if a plus sign shows up, then you are surely pregnant," she explained.

"Alright, thank you so much," she replied, smiling.

"No problem. Bathroom is right around the corner," she said pointing.

The girls nodded and thanked her again before turning around to walk. But to their horror, they saw the twins and Ron on George's shoulder pop out of nowhere with their backs turned to them.

"Bloody hell. What are we going to do?" Melany asked Melany.

"Just follow my lead," she said as they started walking around to the back of the counter.

They ducked as the boys turned around and walked to the counter.

"Okay, on the count of three, we make a run for it. Got it?" the redhead girl whispered.

"Got it."

"Alright. One, two, three!" she said before they ran.

Ron was regaining consciousness and saw the girls running around the corner.

'I must be dreaming' he thought.

"May I help you boys?" the healer asked.

"Yeah, our little brother here had a bit too much to drink and fell down some stairs," George explained as he put his brother down.

"And we being the good Samaritans we are brought him here to see if he were okay," Fred said.

"Right. Follow me, please," the healer said before they picked up the passed out boy and followed the woman.

In the bathroom, Ginny was waiting impatiently for the results.

"Are you almost done in there?" she asked the girl in the stall.

"For your information, Gin, it's kinda hard trying to pee when you don't have to," she replied.

Ginny laughed as she slid down the wall to sit. After a moment, Melany walked out the stall and went to go wash her hands.

"Well?" the redhead asked.

"Still processing," she said as she dried her hands.

The girls then stared at the stick as an image started to appear. After a while, the image was a clear plus sign and Ginny excitedly hugged her.

"You're pregnant!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"I'm expecting a niece or nephew!"

"I'm having a boy or a girl!"

They laughed as they jumped up and down before exiting the bathroom.

"So when are you gonna tell George?" the redhead asked as they walked down the hall.

"I don't know. Later, maybe?"

"Well how about now?" she said, pointing to the room where the boys where at.

"I don't know, Gin," she said, nervously.

"Oh come on, I'll be there."

She sighed and said, "Alright."

As Ron was waking up, he was confused as to where he was.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Saint Mungo's," the twins said.

"Why?"

"Let's just say you had too many drinks which led to a little spill at the party," Fred said.

"But no worries, the doctor just put a few stitches on you, so nothing major," George continued.

"Oh okay. But I could've sworn I saw Ginny and Melany around here," he said.

The twins looked at each other before George said, "You were probably hallucinating."

"Yeah, probably."

They were then interrupted by a knock on the door and they boys looked to see that in fact it was Ginny and Melany.

"Wow, I wasn't hallucinating!" Ron said, amazed.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be at Jenine's little party?" Fred asked.

"Uh, yeah we were," Melany said, nervously.

"Did something happen?" George asked.

"No, Georgie everything is just fi-" Ginny started.

"I'm pregnant," the other girl blurted out.

The boys looked at her in surprise before George smiled and said, "Are you serious?"

His wife smiled and nodded. He then gave her a big hug as Ginny and Fred high fived each other.

"Is that why you guys are here?" Fred asked.

Ginny nodded before the healer came in the room.

"Okay, Mr. Weasley, you are free to go," she started before turning to the girl, "So the test came out positive, I assume?"

She nodded before the woman said, "Well, congratulations. If you come here for check ups or anything, feel free to find me."

"Will do," Melany said.

The healer nodded as she left the room.

"Well I think we should be getting going now. The girls might be worried sick," Ginny said as the rest of them agreed. They then apparated back to the burrow.

To their surprise, everyone was there waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?" Jenine said, obviously freaked out.

"Saint Mungo's" the girls said.

"Did something happen?" Hermione asked nervously.

"No, nothing happened. We're fine," Melany said, smiling at George.

"How about you, Ron?" Draco said, turning to the boy.

"He's alright. Just needed a few stitches," Fred answered for him.

"Why were you two at Saint Mungo's?" Blaise asked the girls again.

"Are you gonna tell them?" Ginny said, looking at the couple.

"Tell us what?" Tonks said, excitedly.

Melany smiled before saying, "I'm pregnant!"

Jenine smiled before screaming and jumping on the girl so fast that they both fell back.

"I didn't expect this," she said, "Can't breathe, Jenine."

"Sorry," she said before helping the girl up.

Everyone then gave their congratulations before they turned in for bed.

It was the day before the wedding, and Jenine was just lazily lounging on one of the couches in the Burrow. She had finished all of the preparations for the wedding, and she was grateful that she had the left over time to relax.

All of a sudden, she felt that she was being crept up on and turned around as Harry said, "Boo!"

"Nice try, Harry, but it didn't work," she said, smiling.

"Oh, well it was worth a try," he started before offering a hand to help her up.

She grabbed it and pulled so she was up.

"You wanna come with me?" he asked her.

"Where?"

"I don't know. Just around, I guess. I just want to spend time with you before the big day."

The girl smiled and nodded before they intertwined arms and left with a pop. When they arrived, she looked around to see where they were.

"Hogsmeade?" she asked him.

Harry nodded as they started walking towards the ice cream shop. They ordered their ice cream before sitting down on one of the tables outside.

"So are you excited?" he asked.

"Not so much. It hasn't really hit me yet," she admitted.

"Really? One day 'til the wedding and the fact still didn't hit you yet?"

She laughed before shaking her head.

They finished their ice cream and continued to walk around the small village.

"So how does it feel being married and all?" she asked her cousin.

"It feels great, actually. You know, going home to people you love and care about. Knowing that they are always going to be there for you," he explained as she nodded.

"Sounds nice. Now I'm getting pretty pumped," she said.

Harry laughed before saying, "That's the spirit." He paused for a moment before saying, "Draco is a good person for you. I think you guys will do just fine."

"Me too. But it's so ironic, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Well, during our 6th year, I wouldn't even imagine marrying a Slytherin, let alone Draco."

"Things change, you know."

"Yeah, but it all happened so fast. Now look at me, marrying the guy we used to call ferret and such."

They laughed before he said, "But you guys have so much in common with each other. For example, the crazy sugar rushes."

Jenine sighed and said, "Ah the memories. At least I'm not the only one who has the weird problem."

They laughed again before continuing their walk. After a while, they decided to go back to the Burrow.

"Thanks for today," she said before giving her a hug.

"No problem. I just wanted you to know that if there's any problem that you need help with, I'm always here to help you."

She nodded and smiled before giving him another hug.

On the day of the wedding, Draco was calmly sitting in the hotel room near the beach the wedding will take place on.

Blaise entered the room and sat next to him before saying, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty okay. Really hungry though. Didn't eat yet," he said, rubbing his stomach.

The other boy pulled out a piece of chocolate and offered it to his best friend.

When he was hesitant to get it, Blaise said, "You need the energy, mate."

The blonde buy finally took it and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

"Thanks mate," he said as he swallowed.

"No problem. So you're completely okay about this overall?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well most grooms usually get cold feet before one of these."

"Not me, mate. I know everything will be just fine."

"That's good. You guys will be just fine."

"Thanks. Is it time yet?"

"Just about. Let's go?"

The groom nodded before they stood up and walked towards the ceremony. The ceremony went on smoothly, which took place on the beach. It was very peaceful and joy filled. The same mood carried on to the reception, where more laughs and memories were shared.

Melany then stood up and cleared her throat loudly, which made the whole party silence.

"I've known Jenine since our first year at Hogwart's and back then, we've never imagined that she would ever marry a Slytherin. But now look at her," she said, looking at the newly weds, smiling.

"During our so called 8th year, their relationship started to flourish, and they learned that they shared a lot in common about each other, from their wit and quick tongue to their crazy sugar rushes. Mostly the sugar rushes, though."

The crowd laughed before Melany continued, "Draco, you're a really great guy and I know you two are going to be great for each other. Jenine, you're one of my best friends and I love you a lot. No homo, by the way. You guys deserve the best, and I believe you found it with each other. So cheers to them and may the have a really long life together."

"Cheers!" everyone else said before they drank their contents in the glass.

"Thanks for the great speech," Jenine said ash she hugged the girl.

"Your welcome. Anything for my best friend," she said as they sat down.

They shared a smile again before the celebration continued for the rest of the night.


End file.
